As used in this patent the term “off-road” tires means pneumatic tires that have a primary use or working surface condition that is not on a paved road. Such tires include construction equipment tires, agricultural tires, lawn and garden tires, and all-terrain vehicle tires, including, but not limited to off-road dirt bike tires and ATV tires. Of particular interest are tires that have low operating pressures and minimal belt reinforcements. For example, ATV tires generally operate at less than 10 pounds per square inch (“psi”) of pressure and often have no belt reinforcing structure.
All-terrain vehicles are relatively lightweight with a relatively low center of gravity. Early three wheel versions had knobby tires having small square block elements and a relatively shallow tread depth. Later versions of “quad runners” or 4-wheel type ATV's were developed and have been more widely accepted due to their improved stability. Horsepower increases and improvements in both vehicle suspension and chassis has resulted in vehicles capable of relatively high speed and much greater load carrying capacity.
As previously noted, the tires used on all-terrain vehicles are operated at very low pressures, in the range of 10 psi (0.7 bar) or less. The tires are very wide with relatively large air chambers, which assist in absorbing shock and vibration. The tires generally have nominal rim diameters of 14 inches (36 centimeters) or less and overall diameters of 28 inches (72 centimeters) or less. Often the rear tires are of a slightly larger size than the more lightly loaded front tires.
In aggressive off-road applications, ATV tires must have a very open tread pattern that employs elongated members called “lugs” which provide effective straight-line or “drawbar” traction to enable the vehicle to climb hilly and rough terrain, as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D308,038, issued to Guidry. Additionally, the tread must provide excellent lateral traction for vehicle stability during turning maneuvers as is disclosed in Harms U.S. Pat. No. 5,259,429. The tire disclosed by Harms employs a repeating pattern of long, intermediate length and short lugs arranged to provide improved traction. The arrangement of these lugs is such that each lug wraps completely over the tread shoulder region. The lugs are also circumferentially relatively closely spaced such that numerous lugs are in the footprint of the tire at any one time. The tire made according to this prior art invention is considered one of the best mud tires in its class according to its manufacturer.
The space between circumferentially adjacent lugs of an off-road tire is commonly referred to as a “soil discharge channel.” The soil discharge channels extend generally from the equatorial plane of the tread axially outwardly over the edge of the tread, called the “tread shoulder.” The channels are designed to shed mud which accumulates in the channels, aided by gravity and centrifugal force generated by the rotating tire. In wet soils with heavy clay content there is a tendency for the tread of an off-road tire to pack with mud between the elongated lugs. If the soil discharge channels are packed with mud, the tread effectively loses its ability to provide any traction. This is because the lugs are buried in the packed mud, giving the tire the appearance of a slick or racing tread devoid of grooves.
For the very reasons off-road tires have such good traction capabilities, they exhibit a relatively high potential for damage in the area of the inner tread surface. The inner tread surface lies between the tread lugs and is relatively thin in comparison to the lugs, rendering it vulnerable to sharp objects, such as rocks, sticks, thorns, stubble, and roots. The sharp objects are able to penetrate the inner tread surface, damaging the tire and causing it to deflate. A partial solution to this problem is disclosed in Rooney U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,774 wherein elongated pads are located on the inner tread surface to protect the tire from sharp objects. However, tires utilizing the elongated pads as taught by Rooney are still subject to damage in the tread shoulder area due to the larger spacing between adjacent lugs at the tread shoulder. The larger spacing between shoulder lugs is sometimes required to improve tread cleaning. When the spacing between lugs increases, the pressure on the soil trapped between the lugs decreases. Because the lugs in the center of the tire footprint are closer together than the shoulder lugs, the pressure on the soil is higher at the center of the footprint than at the shoulder. Thus, the soil is pushed from the center of the footprint to the edges of the footprint by this pressure differential. This allows the soil to move faster through the tire footprint and prevents the tire from packing up. There is a need for a means to protect the tread shoulder area of an off-road tire from damage due to sharp objects. There is a further need to provide this damage protection without compromising the tire's ability to discharge soil and maintain traction.
It is an object of the present invention to minimize tire damage, especially in the tire shoulder area, without increasing tire weight or losing tire performance. A further objective of the present invention is to provide protection from tire damage without compromising the tire's ability to discharge soil and maintain traction.